


Having the hots for the professor

by shamelesssmut



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Lisa are best friends, Barry gets the hots for Len, Len is dating Mick, M/M, Multi, Student Barry, i'm the worst at tagging, professor Len, they can figure it out right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Barry walked to the classroom, books under his arm as he hurried up. He was being late once again. He was lucky that the professor was a cool guy and he was not going to get called out for being late. Imagine his surprise when he opened the door and walked in the room, only to find a very hot man, standing next to the desk. So apparently Barry had walked in the wrong classroom because his professor was not that hot. He opened his mouth to apologize for interrupting and getting the wrong room when he noticed Lisa sitting in the second row, waving for him to come over. Barry blinked, his eyes going back to the professor. He was not the usual anatomy professor that was for sure.“Bartholomew Allen, am I right?” the man asked him, his eyes fixed on Barry.Barry bit on his bottom lip as he nodded slowly. “Barry.” He said quietly, running a hand through his hair. “I um….I’m sorry for being late.” He said.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 35
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wanted to write something like that for ages now and I finally came around to doing so. I hope that you like the idea. If so leave some kudos and comments as they mean the world to me! Enjoy!

Barry walked to the classroom, books under his arm as he hurried up. He was being late once again. He was lucky that the professor was a cool guy and he was not going to get called out for being late. Imagine his surprise when he opened the door and walked in the room, only to find a very hot man, standing next to the desk. So apparently Barry had walked in the wrong classroom because his professor was not that hot. He opened his mouth to apologize for interrupting and getting the wrong room when he noticed Lisa sitting in the second row, waving for him to come over. Barry blinked, his eyes going back to the professor. He was not the usual anatomy professor that was for sure. 

“Bartholomew Allen, am I right?” the man asked him, his eyes fixed on Barry.

Barry bit on his bottom lip as he nodded slowly. “Barry.” He said quietly, running a hand through his hair. “I um….I’m sorry for being late.” He said.

The man nodded at him as he waved him to sit. “I’ll let this one pass.” He said and cleared his throat as he looked back at the class. “So as I was saying I’ll be your new anatomy professor as Mr. Smith is taking a leave of absence.” He said.

Barry moved to sit down next to Lisa as fast and quiet as possible, his eyes going back to the man in front of him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Barry was not used to having a hot professor. They were usually old with white hair and not at all attractive but this... This was something else.

“Um professor Snart…” Started asking one of the students but Barry didn’t hear the rest of the question. His head snapped to Lisa, eyes getting wide as his mouth fell open a bit.

Lisa sighed as she glanced at Barry, nodding a bit. “Yes, we’re related.” She said annoyed. “Remember how I’ve told you I’ve a brother that is out of town. Well that’s him.” She said.

Barry’s eyes moved back to the professor before he looked back at Lisa. “Your brother is our new professor?” he asked quietly, not to disturb the others.

Lisa nodded, annoyance crossing her face. “Fuck my luck, right?” she murmured, pushing a lock of hair away from her face. “This year is going to be awkward.” She murmured.

Barry’s eyes moved back to the man in front of the class, who was talking something. Barry had no idea what it was as he was too busy checking him out. Lisa’s brother was hot. He was not really surprised since Lisa, herself, was a catch but this…This man was absolutely perfect. Barry could imagine getting on that desk for him and he wanted to slap himself.

First the man was his professor, second he was Lisa’s brother. Barry and Lisa have been friends for long enough for him to know that she’d probably not be happy if he fooled around with her brother.   
Plus, he really liked her and didn’t want to screw their friendship up. Lisa was a nice friend and they shared the passion for forensic studies. Not that he could not talk to his other friends about it, they all listened to him but it was different with Lisa. She was studying the same thing she knew exactly what he was talking about whereas Iris was just listening to him because she was a good friend. Cisco and Caitlin kind of enjoyed talking to Barry but it was still different to have someone study the same thing that you do. And he liked Lisa, he was pretty sure that if he was into girls he’d be even having a crush on her. Well now looking at her brother, he wasn’t sure that the crush won’t go to another Snart.

Bad Barry, he thought as he tried to focus on what the man was saying, his icy blue eyes scanning the rows of students. Barry looked around a bit, only to find every girl staring at the man. So he wasn’t the only one who thought that he was gorgeous.

Lisa huffed out quietly, getting Barry’s attention. “I couldn’t have just one normal year, huh?” she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.

“He looks cool.” Barry shrugged. He meant that. The other man did look cool.

Lisa glared at him. “Lenny is cool but that doesn’t mean I want him being a professor in my anatomy class.” She grumbled, getting a look from Len and a raised eyebrow.

“Anything you’d want to share with the class?” he asked, looking between Lisa and Barry. Barry could feel his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment but also he was pretty sure his stomach clenched at the way Len looked at him. Okay, he probably needed to get laid, he decided as he shook his head at the man. He could get on this desk, he almost groaned at the thought but stopped himself in time. He was not going to think about how hot the man was. He was his professor, Lisa’s brother and of limits.

Barry nodded a bit to himself as he opened his textbook. He was going to focus on learning whatever he had and not think about Len, that was a good plan. He thought and licked his lips. Only for a movement to catch his attention moments later, Len was standing next to Lisa now. 

“I’d like to see you after class. Both of you.” He said, fixing his eyes on Barry. Barry bit on his bottom lip, nodding a bit as he looked down at his book. Great, he had gotten in trouble from the very first day with the new professor, just what he needed. 

After the class had ended, a class which Barry had basically spent staring at the other man and hearing nothing he was saying. There had to be a policy against having so hot professors, he thought as he collected his books and looked at Lisa.

Everyone slowly started leaving the room, giving Len flirty smiles or hungry eyes. Of course, that every girl in the classroom had noticed the ridiculously hot look of the other. Like seriously, the way the shirt was clinching to his muscles, his pants hugging his ass in just the right way. The glasses resting low on his nose were not making him look even hotter. Barry was pretty sure that if he had met the man outside of this classroom, he’d have made a move on him. And that was saying something as Barry was not the one to make the first move usually.

“You could have told me that you’re going to teach my class.” Lisa grumbled as she stopped in front of Len’s desk, giving him a glare that could make Barry shiver.

Len turned to her shrugging. “True but the look on your face was worth it.” He grinned at her.

“When you said that you’ve found a job and were back in Central I didn’t think…” she groaned, and ran a hand through her hair. “You know I love you, Lenny but couldn’t you find another job?”

“Afraid that I may embarrass you, dear sister?” Len chuckled, putting his books away. 

Lisa snorted. “More that you can sleep with some of my friends.” She murmured.

Len shook his head. “Now, now, only because your friends get these little crushes on me, doesn’t mean I sleep with them.” He said and turned his eyes to the very stunned Barry.

“And you’re the famous Barry Allen. My sister has told me a lot of things about you.” Len smirked at him, letting his eyes run over Barry quickly. “Well of course she did forget to mention your good looks.” He said, causing Barry to choke on a thin air. Was the other man…flirting with him?

“So much for never flirting with my friends.” Lisa grumbled under her breath. Although, to be fair Len had never actually flirted with her friends, they were just always getting a crush on him and telling Lisa how good looking her brother was. Well duh, they were related after all.

“You’ve told him about me?” Barry asked, glancing at Lisa before he looked back at Len, composing himself and smiling a bit. “Let me guess, she has told you only awful things.” He chuckled at which Len shook his head.

“Quite the opposite.” He said, leaning against his desk.

“Did you really ask us to stay after class to flirt with him?” Lisa raised an eyebrow, getting Barry’s cheeks to turn slight shade of pink. The other man was surely not flirting with him.

Len rolled his eyes as he looked back at Lisa. “I’m just being nice to your friend. You were always telling me to be nicer to people.” He shrugged.

“Yes when we were growing up and only because you could be a jerk sometimes. Oh, wait, you still can be.” Lisa murmured, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed. Okay, so she was mostly annoyed that her brother hadn’t told her that he was going to teach here. And maybe, just maybe, because she didn’t want every girl talk about how hot he was. She was the hot Snart here. She didn’t need to become the sister of the hot professor. Maybe it was a little too late for that, she thought with a sigh.

“Why I asked you to stay actually is to invite you two to dinner tomorrow. My place.” Len said, smiling at the two. “I just finished unpacking. It’d be nice to have someone come over. You can give your opinion of the place.” He smiled softly at Lisa.

Lisa frowned for a moment before she let out a breath. “Fine, we’ll be there.” She said, glancing at Barry. “Right.”

Barry bit on his bottom lip as he glanced between the two. Not that he was against going to Len’s place for dinner and getting to know the men better. It was just a bit weird to be invited to a family dinner. “I..I’d love to but I don’t want to ruin a perfectly good family gathering. I’m sure you two have a lot of catching up to do.” He said.

Len quickly shook his head. “Nonsense. I’d love to have you there. Any friend of Lisa is my friend.” He said, smiling at the other. “Plus, we’ll have a lot of time to catch up.” He said.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “We did meet like five times before today and you never once told me your new job is here so…” she grumbled but moved to place a soft kiss to Len’s cheek. “I missed you even though you’re the most annoying person I know.” She murmured, storming out of the room.

“Your relationship is quite weird, isn’t it?” Barry asked, watching Lisa leave.

Len chuckled as he nodded. “Quite so, yes. She’s just annoyed with me that I didn’t tell her. She’ll get over it.” He said.

Barry nodded a bit, although he didn’t know about Lisa’s brother. He knew that before he left town they were pretty close and Lisa loved him dearly. 

“I’ll see you tonight, Mr. Allen.” Len smirked a bit in a way that made Barry’s stomach clench.

“Barry.” He corrected. “You can call me Barry if I’m coming over for dinner.” He said quietly and bit on his bottom lip.

The man nodded and offered his hand. “Len.” He said and smiled when Barry shook his head.

“Well um I better go before I get late for another class.” Barry said as he pulled his hand away “See you later.” He said and walked out of the room. Was he imagining it or the other man was really flirting with him. After all Lisa had commented on it as well. Barry shook his head a bit as he walked to his friend. He was overreacting. A lot of people flirted just because they liked doing so. It didn’t mean that Len liked him or anything. He was not going to get ahead of himself, especially since nothing would come out of this anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! If so you know how much kudos and comments mean to me!

Barry stopped nervously beside Lisa, running a hand through his hair as Lisa knocked on Len’s door. 

Lisa looked at Barry as she waited for Len to open the door, raising an eyebrow at him. “You know that he’s not eating people, right?” she asked slowly, noticing that Barry looked nervous.

Barry bit on his bottom lip, blushing a bit. “I know. I just…I’ve never seen any of my professors outside the university.” He shrugged. That was actually true but he was not nervous because of it. He was nervous because the other man was absolutely stunning and he was pretty sure he was already having the hots for him. After seeing him just once. What would he do for the rest of the year.

Lisa laughed quietly at that, obviously buying it for now. “Well think of it like that. You’re not meeting your professor; you’re meeting my brother.” She shrugged.

Barry nodded a bit just as Len opened the door. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a soft looking blue shirt and Barry wanted to groan. He was looking just as hot. His eyes met Len’s and he hummed quietly when he noticed that the other man was without his glasses. Well he was apparently gorgeous with or without them. But that was not really surprising as he had the most beautiful eyes Barry had seen.

“Hey guys.” Len smiled, stepping to the side to let them walk inside.

“Hey, Lenny.” Lisa said, moving to kiss him gently on the cheek before she walked inside looking around.

Len sighed quietly, looking back at Barry. “That’s her first time here. She’s going to hate half the things around.” He said.

Lisa snorted. “It’s actually decent so far.” She commented before she walked around.

Barry smiled a bit. They had a weird dynamic but he kind of found it fun. He walked inside, giving Len the bottle of wine, he had gotten. 

“Oh, thank you, Barry. You really didn’t have to.” Len said, giving him a smile and Barry actually thought that his legs would give out. How was this man so absolutely gorgeous? It was unfair really.   
“It was nothing.” Barry waved his hand as Len closed the door after him and walked towards the living room, Barry following him silently. “It smells delicious.” He commented as the smell of freshly cooked food hit him.

“Thank you.” Barry heard a voice and his head snapped towards it, only to find a man, leaning against the entrance to what must have been the kitchen.

“Now, now, don’t get all the credit to yourself, Mick.” Len smirked at the man. 

“We both know that Mick is the better cook of you two.” Lisa shrugged as she walked out of the kitchen, smirking at Mick as she passed him.

Len rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Barry. “She’d say anything just to tease but I’m sure you’ve noticed that.” He chuckled.

Barry nodded a bit, his eyes going back to the other man. Mick. As he made his way towards Barry and offered him his hand. “Hey, I’m Mick. The boyfriend.” He shrugged, smiling warmly at Barry.  
Barry shook his head, giving him a small smile. “Barry.” He said. “Um…Lisa’s friend?” he added after a moment, getting a chuckle out of Mick. So he was Len’s boyfriend. He was just as gorgeous as the other man. Were they the hottest couple Barry had ever seen, he wondered for a moment before Len walked past them only to have Mick slap his ass gently and Barry have decided that yes they definitely were. 

“Behave.” Len said, looking over his shoulder at Mick, who only smirked at him.

Okay, so Barry was pretty sure that a part of him was a little bit disappointed that Len had a boyfriend. Not that if he was single he had any chance with him, although the fact that he liked guys was somehow comforting to Barry. Anyways, he found himself not minding Mick if anything he was including him in his little scenarios of getting things hot and bothered. 

He was seriously acting like a horny teenager. He had seen pretty faces before, he had crushed over nice looking guys. But never like this. And usually the fact that the person was taken was a definite turn off. But in this case they were both too hot to ignore. The fact that Mick was just as attractive as Len is probably what caused Barry to ignore the boyfriend thing. Not that he was going to make a move or anything. He would never stand in the way of someone taken. Not that if Len was single he’d try anything. He was his professor and Lisa’s brother and Barry was going to behave. Of course, that didn’t mean he cannot day dream about some fun activities with the two men. He was awful human being, he decided after a moment and focused on what Mick and Lisa were talking about.

“I actually like the place.” Lisa said, looking around once again. “It’s nice.” She said, looking back at Mick.

“Did I heard correctly? You like it?” Len asked as he walked out of the kitchen, looking at his sister. “That must be a first.” He said as he stopped next to the others, turning his attention to Barry. “Once she told me that I’ve absolutely no taste expect for men and only because I’m dating Mick.” He said, getting a shrug out of Lisa.

“It is the truth. He’s your only showing of good taste in this life.” Lisa said softly as she sat down on the couch.

Barry chuckled quietly. He had heard Lisa say a lot of nice things about Len, how smart and funny he was, he had heard some pretty fun stories about the past. Of course, Lisa hadn’t mentioned that he was gorgeous but she was his sister, he could see why. She had mentioned something about Len dating a great someone that she really liked but he hadn’t really gotten that it was a man.   
Although, Barry felt like he knew a lot of things about Len, he also didn’t know a whole lot. Lisa had talked about him, true, but not going into great details. A part of Barry wanted to get to know both men, he found them somehow fascinating. Of course, the part of him that was actually thinking was telling him that it was a bad idea to get too close to them. They were in a relationship, and even if they were not hello, Lisa’s brother and his professor was surely out of limit.

He snapped back to reality when he heard his name being called and locked eyes with Mick.

“I asked if you’d like some wine.” Mick smiled softly at him and Barry quickly nodded. 

“That’d be great.” He said, licking his lips as Len invited him to sit down and relax. Barry moved to sit down next to Lisa and took the glass of wine when Mick offered it to him.

“Dinner will be ready shorty.” Len announced as he sat down on the armchair, Mick moving to sit on the armrest of it.

“Well let’s get drunk while we wait.” Lisa grinned and took a sip of her wine.

“I’ll drink to that.” Mick smiled, raising his own glass before he took a sip of it.

Len shook his head, looking at Barry. “See what I’ve to live with? These two team up against me all the time.’ He said, shaking his head, a fond smile on his face.

“So not true.” Mick protested.

Lisa nodded quickly. “He’s right. We haven’t even seen each other enough the last couple of years while you were away to team up.” She said.

Barry looked between Mick and Len. “So you’ve been dating a while now?” he asked, trying to do the math in his head. Len had left Central a couple of years ago to study from what Lisa had mentioned and if he and Mick were dating back then, then it must have definitely been a while.

“A couple of years.” Mick shrugged as he looked at Barry. “At some point you don’t even count them.” He added.

Len rolled his eyes. “You so count every day.” He murmured under his breath, taking a sip of his wine.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Seven years, had it been?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Eight.” Both men said in unison, getting a smirk from Lisa. 

“But then none of them was counting.” She said quietly to Barry, smiling over at him.

Mick put his glass down and got up. “I’ll go check on the food unless you want to eat burnt chicken.”

“We would have been if Lenny was cooking it.” Lisa smirked at her brother.

“And if you were cooking, we’d be eating pizza that we had to order.” Len said back, a smirk playing on his own lips.

“Jerk.” Lisa murmured.

“Bitch.” Len said, getting a glare of her before he looked at Barry. “Don’t mind us. That’s just how we show our love.” He said.

Barry smiled a bit, nodding. “I’ve an adopted sister. I know the struggle.” He chuckled.

“Well then you know what I’ve had to deal with.” Len said, shaking his head dramatically.

Barry smiled, nodding. Even though he and Iris were close and he’d never call her bitch, he could still kind of relate to the other.

“Dinner is ready.” Mick called out.

“Let’s eat then.” Len grinned, looking between Lisa and Barry. Barry nodded with a small smile. This smile was going to be the end of him, he decided as he took a sip of his wine. There was just no way that this was going to end up with him not making a fool out of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took longer to update but I hope you like it! If so please leave some kudos or comments. Enjoy!

Barry set his drink down and leaned more in his seat. Going out with Cisco had slowly turned into going out with all of their friends as soon they all started showing up one by one. Barry eyed his empty glass and got up. “Anyone want anything?” he asked, scaring the others, only to get mostly shaking heads in return. He nodded a bit as he walked towards the bar to get something else. He ordered his drink and leaned against the bar, pulling out his phone to see a text from Iris telling him that she and Lisa were on their way. He was about to reply when someone leaned on the bar next to him and called his name.

Barry turned to see Len standing there, smiling at him.

“Oh hey, hi.” Barry said, biting on his bottom lip as he looked at the other.

“Hi, Barry.” Len smiled softly at him, tilting his head to the side. “Are you here with your friends?” he asked after a moment.

Barry nodded, glancing toward the table, where his friends were talking. Currently Cisco was telling something only to be interrupted by Harry, getting an eye roll in return from Caitlin. Ralph just leaned back against his seat, watching his friends as if they were dumbasses.

Len followed his gaze, smiling a bit. “They look like a fun lot. My dear sister is not here.” He noted, turning his attention back to Barry.

“No, she’s on her way with Iris. My sister.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

“Ah, she loves being late to things.” Len smiled, ordering two drinks before he looked at Barry. “Can I get you anything?” he asked softly, his eyes quickly running over Barry’s body.

Okay, he was so not imagining that. Len had not only offered to buy him a drink but he had also checked him out. He needed a drink or ten. He thought but shook his head. “T-Thanks, I already ordered.” Barry said just as the bartender placed his drink in front of him.

Len hummed. “Then would you like to join us for a moment?” he asked, glancing away from the other. Barry followed his gaze to find Mick sitting on one of the booths, scrolling on his phone.

Barry bit on his bottom lip for a moment before he nodded “Sure, why not.” He shrugged and moved after Len when he got his drinks. Barry glanced back at his table, only to lock eyes with Cisco and get a smirk from the man. It was not what Cisco was thinking, Barry sighed and sat down across from Mick.

“Barry.” The man smiled at him, “Fancy seeing you here.” He said, getting one of the beers from Len and taking a sip.

“Lisa is not around?” Mick asked, looking around.

“Not yet. She’s on her way.” Barry answered, taking a sip of his drink and trying to calm his nerves. There was no reason to be nervous, they were just having a drink. After taking a big sip, he felt himself relax as a conversation started. It was nice to talk to the two men, there was something about them. They listened to him with interest. It was nice.

Barry finished his drink and was about to get up but Mick did that first. “Let me get us some shots.” He grinned and walked away before they could say anything.

Len shook his head a bit, watching his boyfriend walk away fondly. “He’s so going to get us drunk.” He said and looked back at Barry. “But there are no rules on a Friday night, are there?” he smirked. His smirk was really sexy, Barry thought before he shook his head a bit. Bad, Barry was his next thought before he smiled a bit at the other.

“I guess so.” He shrugged just as someone stopped next to him, he looked up expecting it to be Mick but it was actually Lisa. 

“Didn’t know you’d be here.” She said, looking at Len.

“Likewise.” Len said, looking back at his sister.

Mick came back setting a trail full of shots and grinning. 

“Are these shots for only the three of you?” Lisa chuckled. “Because they look a bit too many.”

Mick shook his head. “Saw you came in. Plus, we’re inviting the rest of your friends are here, right? Invite them over.” He shrugged and sat down.

Soon enough, they were all sitting on one table, talking and laughing. It appears that the rest of the group was finding Mick and Len just as nice as Barry was. Which was no surprise really, since they were pretty great. Actually great didn’t even begin to describe it.

Barry found himself sitting between Len and Iris and he was kind of thrilled to get to sit next to the man and talk to him. Of course, all of them were soon kind of tipsy thanks to the many shots that Mick had gotten but it was a nice kind of tipsy. For now.

When Lisa’s favorite song started playing, she quickly jumped to dance, pulling the person closest to her along. Thus being Iris. Caitlin happily got up to join them, pulling Ralph along. 

“Come on, Barry.” Lisa called out, waving for him to get up.

Barry shook his head a bit only to feel Len gently push on his arm. “Dancing is fun.” He grinned.

Barry blinked and quickly moved up, following Len to the dance floor. Okay, so he was maybe a little more than just tipsy if he was dancing with Len but oh well. He had the alcohol to blame for that. The rest of their friends were dancing next to them and no one was really finding anything strange in Barry and Len dancing together. Not that they had to, Barry decided. It was just dancing and he was always overreacting.

He jumped a bit when he felt an arm wrap loosely around his waist, looking over his shoulder he relaxed a bit when he found Mick there, smirking at him. Barry let his body move to the beat of the music, relaxing against Mick’s strong arms as Len moved closer to them, pressing his own body against Barry’s chest.

Barry looked to the side, only to find that Lisa and Iris were making their way towards the restroom. So Lisa hadn’t seen that and was not planning his murder. He found his eyes going back to Len, who was giving him a small smirk of his own.

He could feel his heart beating faster at how close the two men were, his mind slowly starting going over different scenarios of kissing the men and touching them. He felt good between the two men, good and kind of reckless because of all the alcohol he had drank. He had almost leaned to kiss Len when the music changed.

“Now, this song sucks.” He heard Ralph mumble somewhere next to him and that was enough to snap him out of this. What was he thinking dirty dancing with Len and Mick? True, they were obviously enjoying the dancing part as well but he was sure that it was just dancing for them. He was just overthinking like always. He cleared his throat focusing back on Len and giving him a small smile as he slowly moved away from the two men. “Thirsty.” He said, walking back to the table, only to have both men stare after him.

“Now, that’s a nice ass.” Mick hummed, only to have Len slap him over the head. “You were thinking the same thing.” He murmured, looking at the other.

“Well clearly I was.” Len said, wrapping an arm around Mick’s neck and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

“The kid got you horny.” Mick smirked against his lips, not asking but making a statement.

“No, watching you two made me horny.” Len said and nipped on Mick’s bottom lip. “He enjoyed it.” He whispered.

“How did you….Oh.” Mick started asking but stopped at Len’s smirk. 

“Mhm, felt it.” Len said, running his fingers over the nape of Mick’s neck.

“Of course that he has the hots for you. Don’t they always, professor?” Mick teased with a smirk. 

“Says the one with the biggest kink for me wearing my glasses in bed.” Len snorted, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend but pulled him closer and kissed him softly. “Plus, he’s giving you the same look he’s giving me.” He whispered against Mick’s ear.

Mick hummed, licking his lips. “Now that I can work with.” He smirked, walking back to the table.

“Don’t get any ideas in your head, Mick.” Len said, only to get a look from Mick.

“Too late, boss.” He grinned at him as he sat down, pulling Len with him.

Len shook his head and put his arm on the back of the couch, wrapping his arm loosely around Mick’s shoulders as he started some conversation with Barry. Talking to the kid was as satisfying as dancing pressed against him. He had to admit that he really liked the other man and that was saying something since he knew him only for two days. He couldn’t wait to see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter! I want to apologize in advance if there are mistakes on it as I don't have the time to check it out for any errors. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and if so please leave some comments to let me know.

Barry unlocked the door to the apartment and walked inside only to find Lisa, Len and Mick sitting on the couch, talking. He was just in time for the dinner, Lisa had told him about. He smiled at the two men, greeting them as he closed the door after himself. He couldn’t help but think of the other night and how nice their bodies felt against him. Okay, he was doing this again. It was just dancing. Hell, people sometimes danced with strangers without thinking so much about that. It was just dancing. Closely. It didn’t mean anything. 

Barry moved to put his jacket away when Lisa gave him a smirk. “So how was your date?” she asked, causing both Len and Mick to snap their eyes toward Barry.

He actually felt himself blush a bit at the attention and rubbed his neck. “Um…nice.” He said, shrugging a bit. He had actually agreed to go out on a date with the guy, only to get his mind away from Mick and Len. Yes, yes, he was an awful human being. Going out with someone just to get over crushes was not something that he usually did but he was desperate this time. Plus, Colin was actually a pretty nice guy. He had met him at university and if he was honest he’d probably be more into him if he wasn’t having this annoying little crush on Len and Mick.

“You went out on a date?” Len asked, watching Barry closely, his eyes quickly running over the blue jeans and red shirt Barry was wearing. 

Barry bit on his bottom lip a bit as he moved towards the kitchen. “Yep.” He said, disappearing to get a glass of water. What did Len care really, he wondered as he walked back in the living room.

“Oh, come on, tell us everything.” Lisa grinned at her friend. “He’s a hotie. Tell me that he kisses as good as he looks.” She teased.

Barry groaned, sitting down on the armchair. “Next time, I’m going on a date I’m not telling you.” He said, running a hand thought his hair.

“I just want to know how was my best friend’s hot date.” Lisa said, shrugging a bit.

“Do you maybe want to date whoever Barry went out with?” Mick asked, raising an eyebrow at Lisa and getting a chuckle out of Barry.

“You haven’t seen the guy, Mick. He’s hot but also very very gay, unfortunately.” She sighed dramatically.

Barry shook his head a bit, taking a sip of his water. “All I’m saying is that he’s a nice guy and the date was fine.” He said.

“You going out again?” asked Len, watching Barry carefully.

Barry almost asked Len what does he care but stopped himself. He was not going to be rude. The other man was probably just curious. After all he was related to Lisa. And Lisa was so so curious. He gave a shrug in return.

“Course he is. Right, Barry?” she asked.

Barry sighed and looked back at her. “Lis, let’s talk about something else, yeah?” he asked.

Lisa grumbled. “You’re no fun and next time I go out I’m not telling you anything.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Barry snorted. “After the last description of you making out with a guy I think I’m good.” He said.

Len groaned, covering his face for a moment. “Don’t need to listen to that.” He said, getting a chuckle out of Mick.

“I’ve walked in on you and Mick making out so don’t give me that crap.” Lisa said.

“Well it was not like we wanted that.” Len said.

“Then maybe making out on the couch is a bad idea.” Lisa said as she got up and walked to the kitchen to check on the food.

Barry chuckled quietly as he listened to the others. There was something really entertaining.

“Remember when we were young and dating?” Mick sighed, leaning against the back of the couch, glancing at Len.

Len rolled his eyes. “You’re saying it as if we’re old now.” He said, looking at Barry.

Barry chuckled as he put his glass down on the table and glanced between the two men.

“So, you had fun?” Len asked slowly after a moment, watching Barry closely. And Barry felt like there was a flicker of jealously cross Len’s face. Then Mick grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Len’s face to change to a stone cold expression. What was going on? Barry have had one beer, he was not nearly drunk enough to imagine Len being jealous. But then again why’d he be jealous of Barry going out. He was imagining things for sure, he thought as he shrugged when he noticed that the two men were waiting for a reply. 

“It was nice. The guy is….” Barry trailed of, wondering how to finish the sentence. Colin was pretty great actually but he was head over heels for the two men sitting across from him. He couldn’t wait to get over this little crush he had, it was not like anything was going to get out of it.

“Nice?” Mick asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

Barry shrugged. “He is.” 

“But?” Mick asked, tilting his head to the side, watching the other.

“Who said that there is a but?” Barry asked nervously, shifting in his seat. Could they read him like an open book or something?

Mick shrugged. “Just feels like it.” He said, giving Barry a soft smile.

Barry licked his lips, glancing at Len who was watching his lips. Okay, he was seriously not imagining that. There was something going on. But it was not possible. Len was not into him nor was Mick. He opened his mouth to say something when Lisa walked in the room, announcing that dinner was ready.

Barry quickly jumped to his feet and moved to help Lisa with serving. He was surely imagining this, right? It was not possible. He was Lisa’s best friend. Surely, Len was not going to start checking him out or get jealous of him dating or whatever. 

He needed to focus on something else, he decided as he helped Lisa. For the rest of the night, he tried to focus on having a good time, talking to the others and not overthink every look they gave him. That was why he was seeing this looks and things because he was overthinking. He did that a lot. He was going to relax now and focus on having a nice time. And sure enough he did.  
Dinner went smoothly, it was fun. The two men were a nice company indeed. They sat down to watch some movie that Lisa had picked. The movie was nice enough but Barry was tired, like really tired so soon he found himself closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him. 

The next time when he opened his eyes he felt a strong body next to his side, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up only to come face to face with Mick. He had fallen asleep on Mick’s shoulder. Barry moved quickly, clearing his throat and looking between Mick and Len, both of them were looking softly at him.

“Sorry. I was kind of tired.” He said, running a hand thought his hair. “You should have pushed me away.” He added.

Mick smiled at him. “No worries.” He said, shrugging. “It happens. You looked too relaxed for me to wake you up.” He added.

Barry bit on his bottom lip, only to notice that Lisa was asleep as well, her head resting against Len’s shoulder, same Barry had been sleeping against Mick.

“What hosts we are.” Barry said, biting on his bottom lip as he looked between the two men.

“There is no need to worry, Barry.” Len said softly, smiling at him. 

Barry nodded and glanced at the screen to see the end credits moving there. “Woke up just in time to catch the credits, huh?” he snorted, getting a chuckle from both men.

Lisa grumbled, her eyes slowly opening. “You’re all too loud.” She murmured as she moved to sit up, rubbing her eyes.

Len shook his head and leaned to kiss the top of her head before he got up. “We had a lot of fun but we’ll be on our way now.” He said.

“Sure you had fun with us falling asleep on you two.” Barry said, shaking his head a bit as he looked at Mick. “Sorry.” He said again.

Mick shook his head and reached to run a hand through Barry’s messy hair. “It’s fine, doll.” He said and got up as well. “I had fun.” He said before he moved to kiss Lisa’s cheek. “Next time, I pick the movie, thought.” He said, getting an eye roll of Lisa.

Barry said his goodbyes to the two men before he wishes Lisa good night and moved to his room. Falling asleep against Mick was definitely not a part of the plan, not that he had a plan, but it was kind of nice. Mick’s strong body pressed against his and his hand wrapped loosely around Barry’s waist, send a shiver through his body. 

He collapsed on his bed, head buried in the pillow as he let out a breath. 

“Stupid crush.” He murmured to himself, pulling the covers over himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! If so you know how happy your comments and kudos make me.

Barry opened his book and looked up at Len, trying and failing once again to focus on what Len was saying. How was it fair to have such a good looking professor, really? And not only that but he was talking about anatomy. Barry was sure he’d not mind getting to learn a thing or two about the human body with the other man. He almost groaned to himself as he looked down at his textbook once again. This was not focusing. He was having a class and he was supposed to listen and learn, not stare at the man. Not that this was working. 

Len had been their professor for two months now and Barry found himself stare at him more than listen in every class. Not only that but outside of university, they all spend a lot of time together. Len and Mick were inviting him and Lisa over at their place every other day. Lisa invited them over pretty often as well. The two men were part of their little group of friends now, often going out to bars with them. And it was great, Barry loved their company. But it was also a sweet torture for him. He really wanted to get his hands on both men but he knew that this was not an option.

He was glad when the class was over and he could finally go droll somewhere else. Or try not to think about the man, whatever. He put his book away and glanced at Lisa who smiled at him. Barry waited for her to put her books away, only to find them being the only people staying behind.

“Any plans for tonight?” Len asked them, looking between the two from where he was leaning against his desk.

Barry shook his head a bit, looking at Lisa, who shrugged. “Not right now.” She smirked and glanced down when her phone rang. “I have to get that.” She said, leaving the room quickly.

Len rolled his eyes, looking at Barry. “So you’re free? No dates?” he asked, sitting down on his chair as he pushed the glasses, higher on his face.

Barry shook his head. “Not really. I was thinking of staying in and writing this essay the anatomy professor gave us.” He said, walking towards the front of the room.

Len laughed softly at that. “Ah, professors are seriously so annoying, are they not?” he asked, smirking at Barry.

The other shrugged a bit. “This one is better than the previous, I’ve to give him that.” He said.

Len licked his lips, looking at Barry. “That’s something.” He said and leaned to put his hands on the desk in front of him. “So should I try to seduce you with some better plans than writing an essay?” he asked.

Barry bit his lip for a moment at the choice of words and hummed quietly. “I’m listening.” He said, leaning against the desk directly in front of Len.

Len shrugged. “Well Mick is planning a movie night. It usually includes a lot of questionable movies and junk food.” He said.

Barry raised an eyebrow. “You eat junk food and look that good?” he asked and then bit on his tongue. That was not something to say to his best friend’s brother.

Len chuckled. “We eat plenty.” He said, smiling over at the other. “Glad to find out someone appreciating my looks. „ he added teasingly.

“Every girl in this room appreciate your looks. Well except Lisa, obviously.” Barry shrugged.

“Not interested in every girl in the room.” Len said, shrugging back. Before Barry could say anything, not that he was sure what to say to that. Len spoke again. “Want to join?” he asked.

Barry thought about it for a moment before he nodded slowly. “Sure, why not.” He smiled at the other.

“Great. 7, our place. If Lisa is free bring her along.” Len said as he started to sort some papers on his desk.

Barry nodded. “Will do. Um…see you later.” He said and walked towards the door. He was already trying to decide what to wear. For some reason, he felt as if he had just been invited to a date, which was so not the case. After all Lisa was invited as well, obviously. It was not a date. Just Mick and Len trying to make a new friend in town. Pretty naturally. He never thought anything when Cisco, Harry or Ralph invited him over to hang out. Okay, they were all straight, first of all and second, Barry was not having a crush on them but still. He needed to chill.

An hour before he was supposed to be over at Len and Mick’s apartment he was standing in front of his closet, Iris talking on the phone with her boyfriend Eddie. She was supposed to help him pick out an outfit, not get lost in talking on the phone. He should have called Cisco, he decided after a moment. Yes, that’d bring some teasing and all but at least he’d have been supportive. Although, he was not sure what Cisco would have picked such a nice outfit for him. Maybe he should have called Harry, that’d have guaranteed a more mature approach to the subject and a better outfit choice.

He looked at Iris over his shoulder, shooting her a glare. “You’re not helping. Next time I’m calling some of the boys.” He murmured.

“No, you’re not as they have no taste.” Iris shrugged and got up, moving to the closet. She finally told Eddie that she had to go and hang up the phone, putting it on the nightstand.

Barry rolled his eyes and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. “This is a disaster. I’m…Why am I that nervous?” he mumbled to himself.

“Because you’re going alone to the apartment of two hot men?” Iris shrugged, glancing at him over his shoulder.

“Thanks, that helped.” Barry murmured back.

“They are hot.” Iris said, defensively before she caught Barry’s stare and cleared her throat. “But so are you, Bar.” She grinned at him.

Barry shook his head, murmuring out a thank you before he looked back toward his closet. He needed to pick something on and leave soon. He didn’t have time for this. He got up once again, moving to pull a pair of black jeans. “How’s that?” he asked Iris as he pulled them on.

Iris looked at him, humming quietly. “Nice. They are tight.” She smirked. “Are you sure you’re not trying to get laid, Bar?” she asked teasingly.

Barry groaned as he looked at her. “I just want to look decent.” He said, getting a snort out of her.

“Sure, if you believe that.” She said and licked her lips as she looked back at the closet and pulled out a dark blue shirt. “Here, this one is nice.” She said, giving Barry the shirt.

He nodded as he pulled it on and moved to look at himself in the mirror. He actually looked good, he decided as he ran a hand through his hair, fixing it in place.

“Go get them.” Iris grinned at him.

Barry sighed and turned to look at her. “There would be no getting anyone, Iris. It’s just a movie night with the boys. I’ve had many of these with Cisco and Ralph.” He said.

Iris nodded. “But you don’t have a crush on them.” She shrugged.

Barry groaned. “I’m starting to regret telling you.”

“No, you’re not. You’re glad you told someone and got it off your chest.” Iris shrugged. “And after seeing them I can see why you’ve a crush. They’re hot.” She smiled at him.

“Eddie won’t be happy if he hears you.” Barry murmured.

Iris chuckled. “I love him but that does not mean I can’t appreciate other nice looking men. Plus, I like them for you, not myself.” She shrugged as she moved to Barry and fixed his shirt a bit.  
Barry shook his head a bit. “Nothing is going to happen, Iris. Len is my professor and Lisa’s brother. Not to mention the fact that he’s in a relationship. As for Mick…he’s in a relationship and is one of Lisa’s best friend.”

Iris shrugged. “I think you’re worrying too much. Sure, Lisa won’t like it if you start dating them but she’ll get over it. It’s Lisa after all. Do you know a more understanding person.”

“He’s her brother.” Barry pointed out. “I doubt she’d be that understanding. Anyways, who even said that they are open to dating another person. Three way relationships are not something a lot of people do.” He said, looking at Iris.

Iris gave him a small smile. “Call it a woman’s instinct.” She said, picking up her bag from the bed. “Come on now, you don’t want to be late for your date.” She grinned, walking to the door.

Barry groaned, following her. “Not a date.” He said, closing the door of his room behind them and following Iris to the door of the apartment.

He knew that it was not a date but he was still kind of nervous and excited about it. The fact that Lisa was busy with a date and was skipping it, made it feel even more exciting for some reason. This was the first time he was going to get alone with the two men. Now that was something to be looking forward to, not that anything was going to happen but still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the next chapter that I had so much fun writing...but then again I had fun with the whole story so yeah. I hope you enjoy it and if so leave some comments or kudos to make my day!

Barry knocked on the door and smiled when Mick opened it seconds later. “Hey, just on time.” He grinned, stepping aside so Barry could walk in.

Barry smiled at the other, walking inside and chuckling when he spotted Len sitting down on the couch, papers covering the table in front of him. “Working late, professor?” he teased as he kicked off his shoes and walked towards the couch.

“Grading essays actually. You’d really think that students knew anatomy better than that.” Len sighed as he pushed his glasses further up on his face, glancing back at Barry. 

Barry shrugged a bit as he moved to sit down next to Len. “Getting action doesn’t mean you know anatomy that well.” He said, reaching for one of the sheets of paper.

“True that. It’s unbelievable how just a few men know how to please you.” Mick said, leaning against the back of the couch.

Barry bit on his bottom lip, glancing back at Mick before Len’s huff got his attention. “That’s because all your exes suck, Mick.” He smirked.

Mick nodded a bit, reaching to put his hand on Len’s shoulder. “That’s why I got myself an anatomy expert.” He smirked, looking at Barry. “He knows all the right places.” He said before he leaned to nip on Len’s ear.

Barry almost chocked on thin air at the comment. He really didn’t need more images like this in his head. His own were plenty. 

“Will make popcorn.” Mick said, walking towards the kitchen and Barry turned to look at Len, only to find the other man already watching him closely.

“Don’t let him make you uncomfortable. He just doesn’t have a filter sometimes.” Len said before he looked down at the paper in his hand.

“It’s fine. Really.” Barry said, licking his lips and focusing in the paper in his own hands, only to have it pulled away from him a second later.

“Now, now, no cheating. You still haven’t submitted your essay.” Len said, smirking at him.

“It’s almost done. As you know I’d have finished it if you hadn’t invited me over. You know I can’t say no to movies and junk food.” He sighed.

Len nodded, smiling a bit. “Exactly why I offered.” He said and licked his lips as he put the papers down on the table and focused on Barry. “Also, you know that if you need any help, I’m here to help.”  
Barry smiled a bit. “Thanks.” He whispered and ran a hand through his hair. The idea of Len helping him with writing a paper on anatomy shouldn’t be that entertaining, he was sure. He shifted a bit, looking around, trying to focus on anything other than the man next to him. Successful he was not.

Len tilted his head to the side as he watched the other, he reached and placed his hand on Barry’s thigh. “You okay?” he asked softly, letting his eyes quickly run over the other. He was dressed to impress.  
Barry glanced at Len’s hand before his attention snapped to his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said and licked on his lips, almost letting out a whine when Len’s eyes focused on his lips. He was not imagining that. He could not be imagining that. Len was really looking at his lips, not only that seconds later Len was leaning closer.

The next thing that Barry knew was that lips pressed gently against his and he froze. Absolutely and completely stunned by what was happening. So it was not all in his head? Len had really checked him out on numerous occasions.

Len pulled away when Barry didn’t kiss back and opened his mouth to apologize for misreading the whole situation when Barry wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Deep and hungry one. Barry licked inside his mouth, moving closer to the other. In this moment, he really didn’t care about the consequences, he just wanted to finally taste Len’s lips.

Len hummed and wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist, pulling him closer and humming happily when the other moved to straddle him, not breaking the kiss. Len’s hands roamed his back, cupping his ass and pulling him closer, grounding their hips as he started kissing on Barry’s neck when the other threw his head back in a breathless moan.

“Started without me, huh?” Mick chuckled from where he was leaning against the doorway, watching the two, desire overtaking his eyes.

Barry actually did whine when he looked at the other man just at Len thrusted up against him. 

“Get here, Mick.” Len murmured and went back to kissing on Barry’s neck, already working on the buttons on Barry’s shirt.

Barry chuckled when Len grumbled, trying to undo his buttons as fast as possible. So he was not the only eager one, he thought pleased and rolled his hips a bit as he watched Mick move towards them.  
Mick stopped behind Barry, hands resting on his shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze before he helped Len with taking Barry’s shirt off.

Barry hummed as Len’s mouth moved to kiss his exposed chest, Mick’s hands caressing his shoulders. He needed for both men to lose come clothing, he decided as he tugged on Len’s shirt, looking up at Mick. “Your shirt as well.” He murmured, already tossing Len’s shirt to the side.

“Demanding.” Mick smirked but took a step back and pulled his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere, not really checking to see where it landed. He moved to kiss Barry as Len went back to kissing and sucking on Barry’s chest, making the other hum and moan.

Barry gladly kissed the other man back and quickly rotated him when they pulled away to breath. This was a dream come true, he hummed as he undid Mick’s pants and pushed them down his legs. He looked up at the other innocently as he yanked his boxers down and leaned to wrap his lips around Mick’s cock.

Mick let out a loud moan, hand sneaking into Barry’s hair, eyes locking with Barry’s.

“That shouldn’t be that hot now, should it?” Len hummed watching the two men as he worked on undoing Barry’s pants but not really succeeding with how Barry was moving his hips over Len’s, creating just the right amount of friction to drive Len crazy.

Mick looked at his partner and smirked at him. “And he’s not even sucking you off.” He said and focused back on Barry and the sensation of his warm mouth bobbing on him.

“Bedroom.” Len hissed, his hands moving under Barry, grabbing his ass as he got up.

Barry chuckled and wrapped his legs around Len’s waist, letting the other carry him to the bedroom. He kissed and sucked on Len’s neck all the way there, getting a chuckle out of the other man.

“You’re going to leave hickeys all over my neck, aren’t you?” he asked, throwing Barry on the bed once they got to it.

Barry shrugged as he sat up and undid Len’s pants. “You’ll wear a scarf. I’m sure you’ll look hot with it.” He smirked and licked his lips before he leaned to take Len in his mouth.

“Okay, I see what you mean. His mouth is amazing.” Len groaned as Mick stopped next to him, leaning in for a kiss. Barry’s eyes shot up to the two men and hummed as he moved to get on his knees on the bed. “One of you get here and open me up.” He grumbled, getting impatient. He had wanted that for way too long to wait.

Mick chuckled and moved to grab the lube from the nightstand. “You’re really demanding, are you not?” he asked and licked his lips as he lubed his fingers and moved to press one against Barry’s entrance.

Barry moaned and pushed back on the finger as he went back to sucking Len off, enjoying the moans the other man was leaving every other second. Soon he was pushing back on three fingers, his own desire reaching a high as he listened to Len’s moans and to Mick’s happy grunts at how well Barry was taking his fingers.

Barry pulled away from Len and licked his lips as he looked between the two men “Someone fuck me please.” He sighed, pushing back against Mick’s fingers eagerly.

Mick and Len looked at each other, silently agreeing on who to do what. 

“Come here, gorgeous.”” Len smirked as he moved to lay down on the bed, quickly reaching for a condom from the nightstand with one hand and pulling Barry closer with the other. Barry gladly moved, watching hungrily as Len put on the condom. One he was done Barry quickly straddled him and slowly took him in, letting out a loud moan as he started moving. This was better than he imagined it being. He turned to the side, only to see Mick watching them, stroking himself.

“Come here, Mick.” He whined, slapping his hips down against Len, getting a loud moan from the other man.

Len reached to grip Barry’s hips, helping him keep up with his pace as he watched Barry and Mick kiss hotly, Barry’s hand sneaking down Mick’s body to stroke him. This was hotter than anything he had ever seen and he had seen his share of hot things.

Len pushed Barry down more firmly, getting a moan from the other and a ‘right there, Len’. He focused on hitting the same spot over and over and soon enough Barry’s back was arching, his lips opening in a silent cry of Len’s name as his whole body shook with pleasure. This was all it took for Len to push deep inside the other and let himself go as well, enjoying how Barry was clenching around him.  
Barry collapsed on top of Len, panting loudly, eyes closed. “Fuck, Len. You really do know your anatomy.” He whispered, opening his eyes when he heard Mick laugh. Mick. He had almost forgotten about the other man.

“Well I’m a professor after all. I should know a thing or two.” Len said, running his fingers over Barry’s spine with a smile. Barry hummed and kissed him softly before he moved towards Mick.

Barry kissed the other slowly, teasingly licking inside his mouth before he moved to whisper against his ear. “Your turn, Mick.” He whispered.

“You sure?” Mick asked, glancing between them. “Don’t want to overwhelm you.” He said, biting on his bottom lip.

Barry smiled at him and nipped on his bottom lip. “I’m sure. I can take another one.” He said, his cock jumping at the thought of having Mick inside him. He was not usually one to push another orgasm that fast but it was Mick for crying out loud. He wanted him too much to pass the opportunity.

Mick nodded a bit and hummed as he watched Barry move on all four. This kid was going to be the dead of him, he thought as Len threw a condom at him. He quickly put it on and moved to push inside the other, taking his time as not to be too much. He had just come after all.

Barry quickly pushed back. “You’re not going to break me, Mick. Fuck me like you mean it.” He smirked at him over his shoulder and humming when he felt Mick’s hands wrap around his hips, pushing him back firmly.

Barry moaned into Len’s mouth as the other leaned in for a kiss, his hands moving under Barry’s body to stroke him into full hardness. This must be what heaven felt like, he thought as he pushed back against Mick, getting a moan out of the man. After a couple of thrusts Mick was pushing deeply inside the other, panting his name and that was too hot for Barry. He pushed his hips back, finishing in Len’s hand with a loud moan, sounding like Mick’s name.

The three man collapsed on the bed, panting loudly, legs and hands joined together. Barry closed his eyes, relaxing between the two men. “Need a nap.” He whispered.

“I can work with that.” Mick hummed, wrapping an arm around Barry from behind and pulling him close against his chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Len smiled as he watched them, leaning to kiss Barry softly and then Mick before he rested his head on the pillow, arm sneaking around Barry and Mick as he closed his own eyes. “We do need to clean up.” He murmured but didn’t move.

Barry wrapped one of his legs around Len and pulled him closer. “After the nap.” He whispered sleepily. Len didn’t argue with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it and if so you know how happy your kudos and comments make me.

What woke Barry up was his phone ringing. He slowly opened his eyes only to came face to face with Len’s smirking face. Shit. He had forgotten about last night for a moment. Not that it was easy to forget the best night of your life but well. He felt a quiet rumble behind him and a hand pulling him back against a firm chest. Mick.

“He doesn’t like being woken up.” Len shrugged as he kept his eyes fixed on Barry.

Barry nodded a bit as he gently pushed Mick’s hand away, getting another displeased grunt from the man and moved off the bed only to find his phone ringing from the floor. Apparently that’s where his pants had landed, his phone along with them. He saw Lisa’s name flash on the screen and almost groaned.

“Hey, Lis.” He said as he picked his, already looking around the room for his clothes.

“Where are you? I knocked on your door for five minutes before I walked in to see it empty. I made coffee.” Lisa said from the other end of the line. “I’ve things to tell you.” She sighed.

So apparently she hasn’t noticed him not coming home last night. That was good. It was way too early for him to try and explain to her why he had stayed over. Not that he couldn’t tell her that he had fallen asleep on the couch or something like that but he really didn’t want to have to lie to her. It was one thing not to tell her about his crush on the two men but it was a completely different thing to lie to her. She was his best friend after all. “I um…. On my way.” He said, running a hand over his hair. “I’m getting us breakfast.” He said, pulling on his pants.

“Croissants from my favorite baker a block away?” Lisa asked sweetly.

“Yep.” Barry said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“You’re the best, Bar.” Lisa said. “But do hurry up.” She added before she hang up. Barry nodded to himself, pushing the phone in his pocket as he moved to the living room to find his shirt. He pulled it on and walked back to the bedroom. 

“I um…Have to go. Lisa is waiting.” He said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure if last night was supposed to be something more than a one night stand. Probably not, he decided as he bit on his bottom lip.   
Sleeping with someone hardly meant being in a relationship with them. Especially when the people he had slept with were already in a relationship.

He gave both men a second glance before he quickly walked to the front door before they could say anything. After all, Len was his professor, he was going to see a lot of him and the last thing he wanted was for things to be more awkward than they already were.

Mick turned to Len when he heard the front door close behind Barry and sighed. “This kid is really oblivious, huh?” he groaned, running a hand over his face, trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

“Looks like it.” Len said, turning to his side to look at Mick. “We’ll get him, Mick. Patience is a virtue.” He smirked at the other and leaned to kiss him softly.

“Patience is overrated and something I don’t have.” Mick grumbled, kissing the other back before he got up. “When you see him again tell him that I want him back in this bed asap.” He said, walking towards the bathroom.

“Look at the words you know, Mick. Asap.” Len smirked teasingly, getting up as well to follow the other.

“Tease.” Mick grumbled, turning the water on and glancing at the man. “Are you going to tease more or come enjoy a shower?” he asked, stepping in the shower and giving the other a pointed look.

Len’s eyes moved down Mick’s body as he licked his lips. “Definitely joining you.” He hummed as he moved towards the other, kissing him hungrily before he moved on his knees. He liked the mornings.

Barry listened to Lisa talking about how great her date has been. Or at least he did his best to do so. He was too distracted by flashes of last night appearing in front of him. Memories of kisses and touches, of how hot the other two men and how they have made him feel. He wanted to get his hands on them once again but he really didn’t know if that was an option. For now, he decided that he was not going to overthink it. If they wanted him again, he’d be more than happy to join their bed, if not well he was expecting that.

Lisa tilted her head to the side, watching him. “You’re being weird.” She said after a moment. “IS everything okay?” she asked.

Barry quickly nodded. “Yeah, of course. Everything is great.” He shrugged.

Lisa watched him for a moment before she nodded slowly. “How was your night? Did my brother and Mick annoy you too much?” she asked, reaching for her cup of coffee and taking a sip of it.  
Barry shook his head. “Not, they were fine.” He thought. More than fine, he added in his head. They have rocked him world. They have probably ruined sex forever for him. He doubted that anyone from now on would be as good as they were. 

Lisa shook her head a bit. “You three click may too much.” She said, watching the other.

“Meaning?” Barry frowned a bit. Lisa didn’t know, right? Well he was still alive so she probably didn’t.

Lisa shrugged, setting her cup on the coffee table and pulling her legs under her. “You just do. I mean I love my brother and Mick, they are both great but you…When you three are talking it’s kind of fascinating. You really look like you enjoy your company.” She said, looking back at Barry. “I don’t know. You just look like you click the right way.” She explained. “Which is nice. I like that you’re friends. You’re my best friend, they’re both like brothers to me.” She said.

Barry bit on his bottom lip, nodding a bit. If only Lisa knew how well they had gotten along last night. “They are very nice people.” He shrugged.

“They are. Well Len isn’t when he’s giving us annoying essays.” Lisa sighed dramatically, leaning against the back of the couch. 

“Fuck.” Barry murmured. He had kind of forgotten about the essay. He was supposed to get up early in the morning and work on finishing it. He had a lecture with Len after an hour and a half and the essay’s due date was today. Now he was in trouble.

“You forgot about it, didn’t you?” Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I was supposed to work on it last night but then I decided that it can wait for today and now…Shit. I’ve no time.” He murmured, quickly jumping off the couch.

“Relax. I’m sure Len can make an exception this one time. He’s my brother after all.” Lisa said, watching Barry move toward his room.

“Not the point. No special treatment.” He murmured over his back as he walked in his room, quickly moving to open his laptop and try to finish the essay. Which was impossible, he knew that much. He had done some of it true but an hour was hardly enough time to finish it up. This was what he was getting for fooling around with the professor and his boyfriend, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. 

But then again last night was worth it. The feeling of the two men pressed close to him was…. No, nope, he was not going there again. He was focusing on his essay. 

An hour later he pushed his laptop along with his textbooks in his bag, quickly changing his shirt and walked out of his room. “Come on, Lis.” He called out, walking to the door to put on his shoes.   
“Did you finish the essay?” Lisa asked, emerging from her room.

“Not even close.” Barry murmured. He had done everything he could but there was just not enough time. He needed at least another hour and he didn’t have that time. He was going to have to face Len and tell him that the essay was not done. He was a mess, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“If Len gives you trouble, which I doubt, I’ll kick his ass myself.” Lisa said, closing the door after them and locking it.

“What did I say about the special treatment?” Barry murmured. He really didn’t want to pass things just because Len was Lisa’s brother or because Barry had slept with him. 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “You’re way too innocent, Bar.” She murmured, walking alongside Barry out of the building.

Barry had to bit on his tongue not to respond with ‘Not what your brother said last night’.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter of this story. I really hope that you enjoy it and if so you know how much I appreciate your kudos and comments.

“Barry, a word.” Len called out when the class was over and everyone started walking out of the room.

Barry sighed and nodded a bit, not looking up at the other man. He put his things away and moved towards the front of the room, only to find Lisa, leaning against the desk opposite of Len’s.  
Len raised an eyebrow at his sister. “Yes, dear sister?” he asked, pulling the glasses off and placing them on the desk, next to the stack of papers there.

Lisa shrugged. “Waiting for Barry.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Len snorted quietly. “You know I’m not going to eat him, right?” he asked, watching her closely before his eyes moved to Barry. “I’d like to talk to him alone, Lis.” He said, glancing back at his sister.  
Lisa made a face. “You can talk to him in front of me.” She huffed.

“Lisa.” Len said firmly, eyes fixing on his sister, getting another huff out of her.

“If he gives you trouble tell me.” Lisa said as she got her bag and moved towards the door. “I’ll kick your ass if you’re too harsh on my best friend.” She said, looking back at Len before she left the room, closing the door after herself.

Len rolled his eyes before he focused his attention back on Barry. “She’s such a drama queen sometimes.” He said.

Barry bit on his bottom lip, watching the other. “I’m sorry that I didn’t meet the deadline. I understand if you have to fail me.” He sighed after a moment.

Len raised an eyebrow at the other “What are you even talking about, Barry?” he chuckled.

“The essay.” Barry said with a shrug. What else was he supposed to talk about?

Len shook his head a bit as he got up and walked around his desk, leaning on its front, facing Barry. “I didn’t ask you to stay to talk about your essay. The deadline is the end of the day. If you haven’t given it to me in paper, which you have not, you can send it to me via email.” He shrugged.

“I can?” Barry asked.

Len nodded. “You’re not the only one who has still not given it to me.” He shrugged.

Barry relaxed a bit. At least there was still time for him to finish the essay. And he was not getting a special treatment, it was just the deadline. He then tensed again, however. So if Len didn’t want to talk to him about the essay then he wanted to talk about last night. That was worse than the essay, he decided.

Len noticed the other man tensing and sighed quietly. “Regretting it?” he asked.

“Huh?” Barry asked, his eyes focusing back on Len.

“Last night. Do you regret it?” Len asked, putting his hands on the desk and watching the man in front of him. 

Barry bit on his bottom lip and thought about it for a moment. He could easily lie and say that he had but he really didn’t want to lie to the other. “No.” he whispered after a moment, his eyes moving towards the floor. He just couldn’t meet Len’s eyes.

Len moved towards the door then, locking it and Barry’s eyes snapped to him when he heard the click of the lock. Watching the other man walk to him with a smirk placed on his face sent a shiver up his spine.

“Neither do we, Barry. We wanted you there. We have wanted you there for a while now.” He shrugged, stopping in front of Barry and smirking at him.

“You have?” Barry whispered, a small smile appearing on his face. Was he dreaming? Not only had he slept with the two men but they were not regretting it. And not only that but they wanted to do it again. 

Len nodded a bit as he reached his hand to run it through Barry’s hair before he rested it on the back of his neck, pulling the man closer to him. “We have. Mick told me to let you know that he wants your ass back in our bed asap.” He smirked.

Barry chuckled quietly at that and licked his lips. “I can work with that.” He whispered and the next thing he knew was that lips were crashing against his, pulling him closer. He gladly kissed the man back, wrapping his arms around Len’s body and feeling the strong muscles under the shirt.

Len’s lips moved to his neck, placing open mouth kisses there as he let his hand move down Barry’s back. “Enjoying yourself?” Len smirked as he felt Barry getting hard against his leg.

“Course I am. Do you have any idea how hot you look?” Barry murmured, his body arching to get closer to Len.

“Mick may have mentioned something.” Len smirked as he picked Barry up and moved them to his desk, setting him there and moving to stand between his legs.

Barry hummed and reached for Len’s glasses and placed them on Len’s face. “You look hot with glasses.” He smirked, letting his hands run down over Len’s body. Hearing that the others wanted him had unlocked something in Barry. He really didn’t care now, he could be as not innocent as he wanted to be. 

He had wanted to make out with Len on this desk for a while now and he was finally getting that option. The two men were not against it, against having him in his bed and that was all he needed to get motivated to touch and kiss.

“And you look hot all the time. It’s a bit hard to focus on teaching sometimes, Barry. You’re really really distracting.” He whispered against his lips before he kissed him against, his hips gently pressing against Barry’s.

“You’re telling me? I haven’t been able to hear anything ever since you started teaching. I’m too busy staring and thinking of all the things I want to do to you or you to me.” He shrugged, pushing his hips against Len more firmly, letting out a low moan.

“You’re not paying attention in class?” Len asked, teasingly, his fingers running down Barry’s chest and stopping on his jeans, cupping him and giving him a gentle squeeze.

Barry shook his head a bit, his hips thrusting up at the touch. “N-Not really. I’m doing my best but fuck, you’re hot.” He groaned.

Len smirked and leaned to nip on Barry’s earlobe. “Does that mean you may need help with writing that essay?” he asked innocently.

Barry groaned, throwing his head back and pushing into Len’s hand again, only to have the other give him a firmer squeeze that got a rumble out of him.

“Are you offering?” Barry whispered, fixing in eyes on Len and almost whining at the desire that had filled Len’s eyes, blowing his pupils wide.

Len hummed and licked his lips, eyes locked with Barry. “I think that the key to writing a good essay is to know your stuff. So I’m actually offering some practice.” He smirked at the other.

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.” Barry grumbled and leaned to kiss him hungrily before he gently pushed him away. “I’ve to go before Lisa tried to storm in here and see what’s taking so long.” He sighed and leaned to peck Len’s lips. “But I’m definitely taking you up on that offer.” He whispered.

Len hummed pleased. “Tonight. Around 6. Mick would be back from work by then.” He said before he wrapped an arm around Barry and pulled him in another deep kiss. “Be ready to have your world rocked.” He smirked against his lips, hand sneaking down Barry’s body to gently slap his ass.

“Already had that last night.” Barry said and licked his lips before he kissed Len softly and walked towards the door, already trying to think of something that’d get his boner away. He couldn’t really explain to Lisa why he had a boner after talking to her brother.

Len smirked as he watched him go. “See you tonight, Bar.” He called after him, moving to sit behind his desk again.

Barry turned to look at him when he got to the door. “Can’t wait, professor.” He winked at him before he unlocked the door and left the classroom.

Len hummed as he pulled out his phone and texted Mick that they were going to have a guest over. ‘Who I think?” was Mick’s immediate response and when Len answered with yes, another response came quickly ‘Fuck yeah, you’re the best, Lenny’. He smiled to his phone for a moment before putting it away. He couldn’t wait for tonight, getting his hands on Barry Allen was his new favorite thing and he had done it only once. He couldn’t wait to see what happened after he had another taste of the kid. He hummed happily to himself and tried to focus on getting the rest of the day over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So here comes the next chapter of this story. I hope that you enjoy it if you do you already know what you can do to make my day. Enjoy!

A week had passed since Barry had openly flirted with Len and then went to have the best sex of his life once again. The two men were going to drive him crazy. It was like they knew exactly what to do to get under his skin. And it was not only about the sex. Yes, the sex was perfect but it was also spending time with them that he liked way too much. He found himself at their place every night for the last week. He was lucky that Lisa was usually out with her boyfriend and haven’t noticed his absence. He really couldn’t explain to her why he was spending every night at Mick and Len’s without telling her the trust. Plus, he still didn’t want to lie to her. Hiding the truth was different than lying, he told himself. 

“Overthinking?” Len asked as he sat down on the couch next to Barry and took a sip of his drink.

Barry shook his head, looking back at him. “Nope. I don’t overthink.” He said, shrugging.

“Sure you don’t.” Mick said, shaking his head a bit.

“Whose side are you on?” Barry asked, turning to look at the other.

“I’m not taking sides.” Mick snorted.

“If you’re on mine, I’ll blow you.” Barry said, giving the other a small smirk.

Mick almost chocked on his own drink but quickly nodded. “On your side, Bar.” He said.

Len rolled his eyes at the two and leaned to run a hand through Barry’s hair. “Now, why don’t you tell us what’s bothering you?”

“Why do you think that something is bothering me?” Barry asked.

Len gave him a pointed look without bothering to reply to his question. Barry sighed and bit on his bottom lip for a moment before deciding to just tell them what was on his mind. It was not like Len was just going to drop it.

“I just….If Lisa finds out she’s going to kill us. Especially if we keep hiding it from her. I mean I know that we’re just sleeping together and all but she’s my best friend, she’s your sister.” He sighed, looking at Len before he turned to Mick. “Your friend….She’s going to end us.” He added.

Len nodded a bit. “I see.” He hummed, glancing at Mick before he looked back at Barry. “Let me call her and invite her over.” He said, reaching to get his phone from the table.

Barry quickly snatched the phone and looked at Len with wide eyes. “Right now? Why? I mean…” he bit on his bottom lip. He wanted Lisa to know but at the same time he was nervous about it. Plus, what was they supposed to tell her? That they were having some amazing sex.

Mick chuckled quietly and leaned to place his head on Barry’s shoulder. “Now is as good time as ever, doll.” He said softly.

Barry bit on his bottom lip, glancing between the two men. “Is she going to kill us?” he asked after a moment.

Len laughed quietly at that. “She is definitely going to mumble at me for seducing her best friend, especially after she asked me not to.” He shrugged and reached to cup Barry’s cheek. “She’ll get over it, Bar. I do think it’s time we tell her that we’re seeing each other.” He said.

Barry blinked at the other man. “Seeing each other?” he asked slowly. Had he missed something? Not that he minded seeing the two men but he thought it was just having sex.

Mick snorted quietly, wrapping an arm around Barry’s waist and pulling him closer. “You’re spending every night here, having dinner with us and hanging out. Just because we always end up having sex doesn’t mean it’s just about sleeping together.” He said softly.

“So we are….dating?” He whispered, looking between the two men.

Len raised an eyebrow. He really thought that Barry knew that much. “Well if you want that.” He said only to get a grin out of Barry.

“I do, I do.” The man said and moved to kiss Len deeply before he gave the same hungry kiss to Mick.

Mick hummed, pulling him in his lap and wrapping his arms around him. “We ain’t calling your sister now.” He murmured to Len before he leaned to attack Barry’s neck with kisses.

Barry moaned quietly, rolling his hips against Mick’s as he looked at Len. “Tomorrow.” He whispered as he reached for the man.

Len gladly moved closer to the two men and leaned to nip on Barry’s lips. “I can’t believe you didn’t think we’re dating.” He said softly, shaking his head a bit.

Barry shrugged. “It sounds too good to be true so you can’t blame me.” He said, arching his body closer to Len.

“Enough talking.” Mick murmured and moved to kiss Barry deeply as he thrusted up, hands holding onto Barry’s hips firmly.

Len chuckled quietly as he moved to kiss and touch every inch of skin he could find on his boyfriends bodies. 

Lisa took a bite of her food before she felt the three men watching her. Barry had been acting weird the whole day, fidgeting nervously and Mick and Len looked strange in a way as well. “Okay, spill.” She sighed as she set her fork down.

Barry looked at her. “What?” he asked, biting on his bottom lip.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “There is something you’re not telling me. I just want to know what it is so I can go back to eating that delicious chicken that Mick made.” She said, pointing to her plate of food before her eyes moved back to Mick. “Which he knows is my favorite.” She added slowly. “What have you three done?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned in her chair.

“Why do you think we’ve done somethin?” Mick asked.

Lisa snorted. “Because you’re all being on your best behaviors and Barry looks as if he’s going to explode with how nervous he is so…Come on. Spill.”

Barry looked at the two men before he cleared his throat. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, getting an eyebrow raise from Lisa, before he turned towards Len. “You tell her.” He murmured as he grabbed his glass and took a big sip of the wine.

Len rolled his eyes a bit before he focused on his sister. “I’ll just go with it since you’re eager to know.” He said, leaning forward to place his arms on the table. “Mick and I are dating Barry.” He said.  
Lisa snorted, pushing a lock of hair away from her face. “Very funny. Now seriously.” She said.

“He is serious.” Mick said.

Lisa looked between the three man carefully, causing Barry to just bit on his lip once again as he waited for her reaction. He really didn’t know what to expect from Lisa but he was kind of feeling like she was going to be mad.

“You had to go on and seduce my best friend, huh? Especially after I told you not to.” She groaned, looking back at Len. 

“It’s not like we did it because you told us not to.” Len shrugged. “We just really like him.” He added.

Lisa watched him closely for a moment before she nodded. “If you hurt him, I’m going to kill both of you.” She said.

Len snorted. “I’m your brother you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Not when you’re seducing my friends.” Lisa said as she picked up her fork and went back to eating.

“Wait, you’re…. okay with that?” Barry asked after a moment, looking at Lisa.

“Was I supposed to be mad or something?” Lisa asked, looking back at him.

Barry quickly shook his head. “Well um no. I’m glad you’re not but I was kind of expecting you to be.”

Lisa shook her head a bit. “I knew that you’ve a crush on them. I knew they had a crush on you. For me it was really just a matter of time.” She shrugged.

“You knew?” Barry asked.

Lisa snorted. “Not stupid, Bar. Remember how I told you that you three just click. I have eyes, I saw the way you looked at each other. I just really thought it’d take you more time to get together.” She explained calmly. “I’m kind losing the bet.” 

“What bet?” Mick asked, frowning a bit.

Lisa looked at him. “We had a bet when you are going to end up together.” She said matter of facty.

“We?” Barry asked slowly.

Lisa nodded, taking a bite of her food. “Yep, me, Iris, Caitlin, Harry, Cisco and Ralph.” She shrugged.

“You all knew?” Barry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “We were not that obvious.” He grumbled.

“Whatever helps you sleep good at night.” Lisa smirked at him.

Barry groaned and went back to eating. Of course that his friends had a bet about his relationship. Some friends they were. He was going to kill Iris for not telling him that Lisa was suspecting something. He shook his head a bit and glanced at Lisa, he was glad that she was okay with this. He really didn’t want to fight with her, she was his best friend and he loved her. It was nice to tell her. He definitely felt better now that he didn’t have to keep secrets from her. He relaxed on his chair as he listened to Lisa and Len talk about something, his eyes meeting Mick’s over the table and giving him a smile, getting one in return.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so we're slowly coming to an end with this story. I just want to say that I had lots and lots of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it. Enjoy!

“I so win the bet.” Cisco grinned but then cleared his throat when Barry shot him a look. “So who want another drink? I do.” He said and quickly got up, moving towards the bar.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe you had a bet about us.” He murmured from where he was sitting between Mick and Len.

“Oh come on, Barry. It was not a bad thing in any way. We were just wondering when you three would actually do something about it.” Ralph shrugged.

“How did you even know about it?” Barry asked, looking between his friends. They were an odd group of friends, they all studied a different thing but they had somehow managed to find one another and they were all clicked together. 

“We saw the way you danced last time we were here.” Harry pointed out. 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Dancing doesn’t mean that you’re into someone.” He said.

“No but the way you danced does.” Iris shrugged, reaching for her drink.

Barry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “So we were obvious.” He said, looking between Mick and Len. “You two could have told me.”

“We didn’t know we were that obvious, doll.” Mick smiled as he wrapped an arm around Barry and pulled him closer to his side, kissing the top of his head. 

“You didn’t know? You were the definition of obvious.” Cisco said as he got back with another drink in hand. He quickly sat down and took a sip of it when Mick shot him a look. “Remind me to keep my mouth shut.” He murmured to Caitlin, getting a chuckle from her.

Barry licked his lips as he looked between his friends. “I’m just glad that you’re all fine with it. Especially Lisa.” He said, turning to her.

Lisa grinned at him. “Course I am. Now when I steal you all the time, they are going to be jealous and annoyed.” She smirked.

“You’re not stealing him.” Len pointed out.

Lisa snorted, pushing her hair away from her face. “He was my friend first, Lenny.” She said and got up, grabbing Barry’s hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. 

Barry laughed quietly but went with her, giving Mick and Len a look over his shoulder.

“She’s definitely going to do that just to annoy ya.” Mick commented, reaching for his beer.

“I know.” Len grumbled, shaking his head a bit. “Miss West, a dance?” he asked, looking at Iris, who chuckled at being called Miss but quickly went with him.

Mick shrugged a bit and looked at Caitlin. “Feel like dancing?” he asked.

Caitlin smiled and nodded, getting up to follow Mick to the dance floor.

“Is no one going to ask us to dance?” Cisco sighed dramatically.

Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to ask you?” he asked, getting a loud laugh from Ralph.

“Didn’t mean you.” He murmured, rolling his eyes.

“You two would make such a cute couple.” Ralph teased, getting a glare out of Cisco and a wave of Harry.

When the song ended Barry felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him back. “My turn.” Len said, eyes fixed on Lisa.

Lisa rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head a bit as she walked back to the booth. Mick moved to stand in front of Barry, grinning at him.

Barry relaxed in the arms of his boyfriends, dancing to the beat and enjoying every second. Now this was what life was supposed to be. He was finally fully happy. He had great friends, he was living with his best friend and he was dating two of the hottest men he had known. The fact that one of them was his professor was kind of kinky. He loved it.

Barry placed his head on Len’s shoulder and looked at him. “I’ll need some help with today’s lesson.” He said sweetly, his hips pushing back against Len’s.

Len groaned, tightening his hold on Barry. “Really?” he asked.

Barry nodded innocently. “Really. I’m having trouble learning all these muscles and all.” He sighed dramatically, locking eyes with Mick for a moment, his hips gently pressing against Len’s. “Can’t remember where the prostate is supposed to be.” He said, getting a low groan from Len.

The next thing he knew was that Len was gripping his wrist and pulling him out of the club, Mick giving a small wave to their friends before he followed them.

“Did they just leave?” Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lisa snorted. “I don’t think any of us wants to know what happened.” She said.

“Well it was obvious that they went on to fuck like rabbits.” Ralph shrugged.

Lisa glared at him. “You’re talking about my best friends and my brother. I don’t need this image.” She sighed.

“Sorry.” Ralph murmured. 

“You owe me a drink now.” Lisa said as she downed her drink. She really didn’t need images of the three men getting down and dirty.

An hour later Barry found himself on all four on the bed in Mick and Len’s apartment. Len working his fingers in and out of him slowly as Mick sat beside them slowly stroking himself. This was the hottest thing that have ever happened to him. But then again he thought that every time they had sex. Couldn’t blame him he was dating Len and Mick.

“Professor.” Barry whispered, pushing his hips back against Len’s fingers, getting a low grumble from him. “Wanna ride you.” He gasped.

“Fuck, it’s hot when he calls ya professor.” Mick grumbled, speeding up his strokes.

Len slowly pulled his fingers out of Barry and looked at Mick. “So now you’ve a professor kink as well?” he asked, looking back at Mick.

“I don’t have a kink. I just find my professor hot.” Barry shrugged, moving over to Len. 

Mick smirked, watching them. “I just have a kink for Bar’s kink.” He shrugged.

“Not a kink.’ Barry said once again before he slowly took Len inside. “Plus you’re hot with glasses on.” He said, looking down at Len, his hands resting on the man’s chest.

“That you are.” Mick hummed and moved to press himself closer to the two men, getting Len’s hand to sneak down his body and wrap around him.

“And you two will be the death of me.” Len whispered as he pushed his hips up, his hands speeding up.

Barry smirked down at the other before he picked up his pace. He let his body be overtaken with pleasure, his hips jerking every now and then and speeding up when he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. Then he felt Len’s hands grab his hips firmly and the next thing he knew was that Len was changing their position.

Barry found himself with a face buried in the pillow, Len moving firmly behind him. Barry gladly pushed back and whined when Len grabbed his hips tightly and changed their position. He started slamming his hips against Barry, getting a loud moan from the other. Soon enough Barry was seeing stars, Len was hitting just the right spot over and over and Barry couldn’t help himself when he let go, letting the pleasure take over him, Len’s name on his lips.

He collapsed on the bed, panting loudly only to feel Len lean to whisper in his ear.

“And that, dear, is the prostate.” Len said smugly, getting a laugh out of Mick. 

“Jerk.” Barry whispered with no real heat behind his words before he rolled on his back and kissed Len slowly. He glanced at Mick who was still rock hard.

“Will take care of that.” Len whispered before he moved to Mick, slowly stroking himself into hardness.

Barry groaned when he realized what was about to happen. He moved closer to the two men, pushing Len’s hand away and starting to stroke him slowly, getting a low moan from him. 

Then Mick was pushing into Len slowly, getting a cry of pleasure from the men and Barry started speeding up his strokes. Watching his boyfriends fuck was hotter than he thought. It was even hotter when minutes later Mick was pushing deep inside Len, body shaking with pleasure and a loud moan leaving his lips.

Len pushed back more against Mick as he locked eyes with Barry, his own body shaking a bit with the wave of pleasure washing over him.

Barry hummed, watching them and then moved to kiss both of them gently before he got up. “Shower, nap and more sex.” He said, moving towards the bathroom door.

Len laughed quietly, shaking his head a bit. “I just came twice and he’s already talking about more sex.” He said, shaking his head a bit.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it. I saw your cock jump at the thought.” Mick teased as he got up and followed Barry, smirking at Len over his shoulder.

“You saw nothing.” Len murmured, getting out of the bed to follow his boyfriends. Okay, so maybe Mick had seen that as it did happen, he thought as he closed the bathroom door behind him and moved towards the two men.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so we came to the end of this story. I hope that you enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing it and to be honest I'm sad to see it end but it was time. I hope you like the last chapter.

Barry moved a bit, pressing closer to the body behind him, getting a quiet grump for Mick and a hand tightening around his waist. He smiled a bit to himself, Mick really didn’t like being woken up in the morning. Barry yawned and slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with Len’s smirk.

“Morning.” Barry whispered to his boyfriend, getting a kiss and a quiet morning in return. Mick let out another quiet grumble as Barry slowly moved out of his arms but didn’t wake up. That was a good sign, Barry definitely didn’t want to get a grumbling Mick telling him to stay put.

“Where are you going?” Len asked quietly as he watched Barry get up and put on his clothes.

“Breakfast. I’m hungry.” Barry whispered back before he exited the bedroom and moved towards the kitchen, knowing that Len would follow him.

He started moving around the kitchen, deciding that pancakes were what he craved right now. He started preparing them, his mind going back to the old days when he, Mick and Len had just started dating. It was fun. Also hot, very hot to have your professor wait for the class to be over just to get you on his desk and get you turned on. He had enjoyed this times. Actually enjoyed was not strong enough word to describe how he had felt when he could finally get his hands on the two men. It was perfect. Especially after crushing over them for so long. Okay so maybe three months wasn’t that much but it had still felt like an eternity.

Going back to the old times was fun, but it was nothing compared to life now. Living with the two men was incredible. He did miss Lisa but she was there every other day as it was so it was fine. She was also a tease and every time she saw them kiss, just a little innocent peck, she was moving around saying that she needed to bleach her eyes now and that they have ruined her or her desire to live another day. They all ignored her obviously.

Barry thought about the times when they haven’t lived together and shook his head a bit to himself. That didn’t sound like enough attention from his boyfriends. Being able to fall asleep next to his boyfriends and wake up next to them was heaven. It was all he had ever wanted without even realizing it. Two years had passed since he had moved in and they were the best years of his life. They all fit together perfectly. It was like they were pieces of a puzzle that just fit together perfectly. Iris had once told them that they are almost annoyingly perfect. Almost. And to an extent, he did agree with his sister. They really did fit together perfectly.

He hummed when he felt Len’s arms sneak around his waist and pull him back against his chest. “What are you making?” he whispered against his ear, getting a shiver out of Barry. Not his fault that the other had this husky morning voice that was doing things to him.

“Pancakes.” Barry answered, his hips pressing back a bit, getting a groan from Len. 

“Want some help?” Len asked, only to have Barry’s hand grab his and guide it down his body.

“I won’t object.” He smirked, putting Len’s hand over his hardness. Couldn’t blame him for getting excited with such hot boyfriends.

Len groaned and cupped him, giving him a gentle squeeze. “You’re unbelievable.” He whispered.

“What he said.” Came Mick’s sleepy voice from the doorway.

Both men turned to him, giving him a smile.

“Not my fault that my boyfriends are hot.” Barry shrugged, looking between Mick and Len.

Mick shook his head a bit as he moved towards the other. “If you make me pancakes first, I’ll fuck the hell out of you.” He said, staring Barry in the eyes.

Barry whined quietly at that and quickly moved to start preparing the food.

“Bribing with him sex? Smart move.” Len smirked and moved to press a gentle kiss to Mick’s cheek.

Mick shrugged. “I want food.” He said and leaned to slap Barry’s ass gently. “And since someone woke me up by leaving he can at least offer some food.”

“I was hungry.” Barry shrugged, looking back at the other.

“For Lenny?” Mick asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

“Always hungry for the hot professor.” Barry smirked over at Len, who groaned in return.

“This is such a kink.” Mick said, shaking his head with a fond smile as he moved to start the coffee machine. 

“No, it’s not. He’s just hot when he’s talking about anatomy.” Barry shrugged, turning his attention back to the breakfast.

“You call me professor from time to time.” Len said, leaning against the counter and watching his boyfriends.

“And you don’t mind one bit.” Barry added in his defense.

“Not at all. It’s hot.” Len smirked.

Mick grumbled. “More cooking, less talking.” He said.

“I am multitasking.” Barry grinned at him and leaned to kiss him softly.

He loved this. He loved their morning routines. He even loved how grumpy Mick was before getting his coffee or how flirty and teasing Len could be even early in the morning. He just really loved living with the two men. 

He remembered how worried he was to make the move on the two men. Well he was glad that they have made the move on him because this was what being loved meant. What they had. And he was not going to let anything ruin that.

Later when they were having breakfast he looked between the two, smiling softly at them. “I love you, both of you.” He said softly after a moment.

Len smiled softly at him and leaned to kiss him softly. “Love you too, Bar.” He whispered against his lips.

Mick had just shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth so he held up his finger while he chewed. Then he leaned and kissed Barry as well. “Love you, kid.” He smiled at him softly.

Barry hummed and pushed his plate away. “I’m ready with breakfast.” He said, turning to look at Mick.

Mick shook his head fondly as Len got up and cleaned the empty plates off the table. He knew what was to follow, he had seen it in Mick’s eyes.

Len had put the dirty plates in the sink and walked back to the others, only to find Barry already pushed on the table, Mick’s tongue pushing against his entrance.

“Well that was fast.” He smirked as he moved towards the others but whatever comment he have had he forgot as Barry reached for him and took him in his mouth.

Half an hour later they were all panting loudly, lying all over each other on the couch.

“Love the morning sex as well.” Mick hummed, reaching to squeeze Barry’s ass gently. “That as well.” He smirked at the other.

Barry grumbled and nuzzled Len’s neck before he looked at Mick. “How about a round two in the shower?” he smirked at the others.

“Are we dating a teenager?” Len asked teasingly, getting a bite to his neck out of Barry.

“You’re not invited to the sex then.” Barry said as he got up, a smirk playing on his lips.

Mick laughed quietly, standing up as well. “You’ll think twice before teasing next time, won’t you?” he chuckled, looking back at Len.

Len let out a huff as he got up, wrapping an arm around Barry and pulling him against his side, leaning to whisper something in his ear that Mick didn’t hear. Whatever it was it got Barry quite excited as he grabbed Len’s wrist and started pulling him towards the bathroom. “Fucking anatomy professor.” Mick heard Barry murmur under his breath.

Laughing loudly, Mick followed his boyfriends to the bathroom, stopping by the door to look at them for a moment. Life was great with Len before but now. Now with Barry, it felt like they were finally full. Like they finally had everything they need. Mick had never been happier and from the way that Len was always looking at the other he knew that his partner was feeling the same way.

Len leaned to kiss Barry softly and hummed. This is all he needed. Having these two men in his life was perfection. He looked back at Mick and motioned for him to join them. He quickly wrapped his arm around the other and pulled him against his side, pulling Barry closed with his other hand as well. This was it. This was what life had to offer and he loved every second of it, he hummed as he moved to kiss first one then the other.

Barry smiled in the kiss, pressing closer to Len and moving to be close to Mick as well. Having the hots for the professor had worked out just fine for him, he smirked, returning the eager kiss that was placed on his lips. Yes, life was beautiful.


End file.
